Butterfly on the bloody snow
by YeonMee
Summary: Fuji et Echizen sortent ensemble et....en fait, je sais vraiment pas comment résumer cet OS donc venez lire  J'espère que vous aimerez ne Onarluca?


Titre: Butterfly on the bloody snow

Manga de base : Tennis no Ohjisama

Genre: Drama/Tragedy

Rating: T

Pairing: slight Tezuka/Echizen et Fuji/Echizen

Note: Par mesure de précaution, homophobes quittez cette page. Cette fiction met en scène du shounen-aï très très léger mais le principe peut choquer certaines personnes. Quant aux personnes sensibles à tout ce qui relève du sang, quittez aussi cette page. Merci. Ceux qui restent, lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Xox _Un papillon est attiré par _

_ce qui est beau_ xoX

- Ryoma, tu m'as attendu ?

- Hn. En quelque sorte…

- Donc tu tiens un peu à moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda un Fuji Syuusuke tout sourire.

Le tensai se réjouit. Depuis 4 mois, il sortait avec Ryoma mais ce n'était pas toujours aussi simple. Ryoma ne montrait pas facilement ses sentiments et la plupart du temps, le tensai se faisait gentiment repousser. Mais le Prince du Tennis esquissait parfois de petits sourires qui emplissaient Fuji d'une joie immense.

Quant à Syuusuke, il adressait à son petit ami un de ces sourires qu'il lui réservait. Pas un de ces sourires qu'il utilisait pour se protéger des autres, ou un sourire sadique pour effrayer ses coéquipiers. Non, un vrai sourire, mi-joyeux, mi-tendre.

Ryoma rougit et détourna brusquement la tête, refusant de laisser Syuusuke voir sa faiblesse.

-Tu peux toujours rêver… Dépêche-toi, Syuusuke.

Ce dernier sourit. Si Ryoma l'appelait par son prénom, c'est qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné. Un point pour le tensai ! Il emboîta le pas à son petit ami qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, marchait moins vite que d'habitude pour que Syuusuke puisse le rattraper.

Du haut de la salle de classe où il étudiait seul, comme chaque soir après les entraînements, Tezuka Kunimitsu ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se poser sur le jeune adolescent aux yeux dorés. Oh oui, Echizen Ryoma avait des yeux étonnants ; merveilleux. Les petites paillettes d'or qui dansaient dans sa pupille vous marquaient à vie. Elles montraient à tour la moquerie, la lassitude, l'ennui, le défi et…la tendresse. Mais Ryoma n'avait montré de la tendresse qu'envers Fuji. Car Fuji n'avait pas eu peur d'effleurer une beauté encore naissante ; si fascinante….

Tezuka si.

Xox _Un papillon doit survivre_

_à l'hiver rigoureux _xoX

Ce matin-là encore, Syuusuke et Ryoma arrivèrent en retard, main dans la main. Tous les autres titulaires avaient été ravis de savoir que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble. Sakuno s'était montrée déçue et était partie en pleurant sous le regard morne et ennuyé de Ryoma. Quant à Tomoka, elle avait fait preuve d'une maturité étonnante et avait calmement présenté ses félicitations à Ryoma. En revanche, elle avait rebaptisé son club de Ryoma-sama en club de soutien pour Ryoma et Syuusuke.

Tout le monde les avait alors chaleureusement félicités.

Tout le monde…sauf Tezuka. Les autres avaient mis cela sur le compte du caractère froid et peu porté au débordement affectif du capitaine de Seigaku.

Et comme chaque matin depuis 4 mois, Tezuka annonça calmement

- Fuji, Echizen, 20 tours de terrain.

- Hai.

Ryoma s'exécuta immédiatement sans broncher. Il respectait Tezuka et savait qu'il n'aurait pas du arriver en retard. Il ne remettait pas en cause ses 20 tours de terrain. Mais il avait bien vu qu'il ne fallait pas énerver Tezuka en ce moment. La veille, leur capitaine avait littéralement explosé de rage en voyant Eiji et Oishi parler au lieu de s'entraîner. Or tout le monde savait que Tezuka était quelqu'un de réservé et impassible quoiqu'il se passe.

Mais apparemment le tensai ne semblait pas d'humeur à adopter la même méthode que Ryoma. Encore sa fichue tendance à se dresser contre Tezuka…

- Voyons Tezuka, ce n'est qu'un léger retard.

Son vis-à-vis observa le sourire qui ornait le visage de Fuji. Il le trouva fade et hypocrite. Différent, très différent des sourires qu'il échangeait avec Ryoma le soir…

- 40 tours ! annonça le plus calmement possible Tezuka.

- Nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous entraîner si tu nous donnes 40 tours.

- Echizen aura le temps de s'entraîner, il n'a que 20 tours. _**Tu**_ as 40 tours.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste.

- 100 tours !

- Tu es cruel, Tezuka, se plaignit le tensai en souriant.

- 120 tours ! Tout de suite !!!

Tezuka commençait à s'énerver et Fuji décida d'arrêter de taquiner son capitaine et entama ses tours de terrain. Arrivé au niveau de Ryoma , il lui sourit.

- Ne Ryoma, combien de tours as-tu fait ?

- 13

- Déjà ? Dire qu'il m'en reste 114 à faire…

- Tu l'as bien cherché aussi. Comme d'habitude….

- Tu es méchant avec moi, Ryoma !

- Che. … Tezuka-buchou semble énervé ces derniers temps.

- Saa na.

Et Tezuka gardait les bras croisés pour éviter de céder à ses pulsions et d'aller chercher Fuji pour régler ses comptes avec lui. Sous le froid de ce mois de Janvier, Fuji passa soudain autour du cou de Ryoma une écharpe. Son écharpe. Ryoma rougit et marmonna un vague '' C'est gentil '' sous le regard protecteur du tensai.

Tezuka constata avec surprise que la neige qui s'était déposée par fine couche sur ses cheveux fondait peu à peu, laissant de grandes traînées d'eau sur ses cils et sous ses paupières, sur ses joues ; comme s'il pleurait. Peut être qu'il pleurait vraiment. Il ne savait pas trop. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que la vue de Fuji et Ryoma lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ôta ses lunettes et pencha la tête en arrière pour contempler les flocons qui le fascinaient.

L'hiver était particulièrement rude cette année. L'air était froid.

Et la neige était pure.

Xox_ Un papillons doit apprendre_

_à se servir de ses ailes _xoX

Un jour, Tezuka décida d'aborder juste après l'entraînement. Alors que tous les autres étaient déjà partis, Fuji alla attendre Ryoma à la sortie. Tezuka hésitait, se mordant la lèvre. Puis,

- Echizen !

- Tezuka-buchou. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu sors encore avec Fuji, n'est-ce pas ? demanda de but en blanc le capitaine de Seigaku.

- Euh…oui, répondit Ryoma un peu surpris par cette question plus qu'inattendue.

- Echizen/Tezuka-buchou.

- Vas-y parle.

- Non non, allez-y.

- Parle, Echizen.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, lâcha d'un ton hésitant Tezuka.

- Menteur. Dites-moi pourquoi.

- Tu veux ? … il faut bien que je te le dise un jour ou l'autre hein ? demanda tristement Tezuka

- Quoi donc ?

- Que…rien. Tu devrais rentrer.

- Finissez d'abord.

- Echizen. Ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire, je t'assure. Tu devrais rentrer et oublier tout ça.

- Pas question. Je ne supporte pas les gens qui m'interpellent et me font perdre du temps pour rien.

- Toujours aussi acerbe…

- Alors ? Que deviez-vous me dire ?

- …Que je t'aime, répondit le plus âgé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Ryoma resta bouche bée. Il lui semblait que les mots restaient coincés dans la gorge. Tezuka s'avança d'un pas incertain mais doux, comme s'il craignait que le plus jeune ne s'enfuie. Et saisissant le visage du kouhai dans le creux de ses mains, il l'embrassa. Les pépites dorées vacillèrent dans la pupille de Ryoma, comme une flamme sous une légère brise. Libéré de l'étreinte de Tezuka, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de s'enfuir d'un pas vif. Les lèvres de Tezuka étaient douces et fraîches…comme celles de Fuji Syuusuke.

Derrière lui, Tezuka restait debout, contemplant d'un regard absent la porte que Ryoma avait violemment ouverte dans la précipitation. Par l'entrebâillement, Tezuka sentait le vent froid envelopper sa peau. Il frissonna.

Xox _Mais dans le froid, parfois, les ailes_

_gèlent et se cassent._

_Un papillon sans aile n'est plus rien _xoX

Tout d'un coup il se sentit las. Si Ryoma ne l'aimait pas, il n'y avait rien à y faire. Après tout, il sortait avec Fuji. Que faire maintenant ?

Ryoma ne l'aimerait jamais. C'était la vérité, pourtant ces mots tournoyaient dans son esprit, le torturant petit à petit. Ryoma était trop pur, trop beau…trop attirant.

Le lendemain, Tezuka ne regarda pas une seule fois Ryoma. Ce dernier resta continuellement aux côtés de Fuji et le soir venu, il rangea prestement ses affaires et sortit des vestiaires en vitesse. Le tensai avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Ryoma mais attendait que celui-ci lui en parle, décidant de ne pas le brusquer.

Ryoma et Kunimitsu s'évitèrent ainsi pendant une semaine, puis deux. Les titulaires n'osaient pas poser de question sur ce refroidissement soudain et Tezuka tentait en vain de penser à autre chose.

Un soir, sur le chemin du retour, Tezuka se pencha pour ramasser un papillon à moitié mourant dans la neige. Ses ailes aux teintes dorées lui rappelèrent douloureusement les yeux de Ryoma. Dans le creux de la main de Tezuka, le papillon essayait vainement de battre des ailes.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, il constata qu'un homme saoul était passé par là. Sans doute quelqu'un qui sortait du bar qui se trouvait en face. Des débris de verre jonchaient l'étendue immaculée. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa le papillon sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté. Sa maison lui paraissait vide maintenant que ses parents étaient partis en Amérique. Mais surtout, ce qu'il aurait aimé, c'est voir Ryoma franchir un jour le seuil de cette porte en lui souriant. A lui, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et prit une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Pourtant, sous les gouttes d'eau chaude qui ruisselaient le long de ses mèches, Ryoma occupait toujours son esprit. Il frappa du poing le mur de la salle de bain.

La main encore endolorie par la violence du choc, il soupira et appuya son front contre la paroi froide de la douche. En sortant, il saisit sa montre. Celle-ci glissa entre ses doigts moites et le verre se brisa contre le sol froid et dur. Il marcha sur un bout de verre et un peu de sang coula hors de la plaie.

Il rentra à nouveau dans la douche et ôtant le bout de verre, il lava sa blessure. Le filet de sang s'amincissait, mais la vue du sang mêlé à l'eau troubla Tezuka. Ce filet rouge était si attirant.

Comme mû par une impulsion soudaine qu'aurait déclenché la vue du sang, il se sécha et s'habilla, en faisant toutefois attention à ne pas marcher sur d'autres éclats de verre.

Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit deux feuilles blanches avant de commencer à écrire d'un geste souple et rapide. Il mit ensuite chacune des deux feuilles dans une enveloppe et les posa en évidence sur le sol derrière la porte, pour ceux qui rentreraient… Il éteignit toutes les lumières, prit les clefs et sortit en fermant la porte doucement.

Il avait gardé le bout de verre de tout à l'heure, et l'inspectant quelques minutes, il se rendit dans le jardin derrière la maison. Là, petit, il aimait jouer au tennis des heures sous le cerisier de la famille. A cette époque de l'année, le cerisier était recouvert d'une étoffe blanche, mais il n'avait rien perdu de sa majesté. Il caressa l'écorce rugueuse du bout des doigts.

Tezuka s'assit au pied du tronc et considéra avec intérêt le côté coupant du verre, mais sans peur. Sans trembler il approcha de sa peau le verre brillant qui entama sournoisement la chair de son poignet. Il grimaça mais ne s'arrêta pas, contemplant avec satisfaction et regret le liquide chaud s'écouler. Il sentit la veine céder et il sourit.

' _Ryoma…Sais-tu que la neige est belle et pure comme toi ? '_

Les gouttes pourpres souillaient la neige. Mais la souillure était belle. Comme une œuvre d'art, pensa Tezuka. Et la neige ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que contempler ces taches rouges et le corps d'un adolescent déjà mort.

Dans la chaleur de la maison, le papillon secoua fébrilement ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre sous la neige rouge sang.

Xox _Lorsqu'un papillon attend_

_trop longtemps qu'une fleur éclose, il dépérit avant même _

_d'avoir pu goûté à son nectar_ xoX

Chez les titulaires des Seigaku, la tristesse et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur tous les visages. Fuji ne souriait plus. Eiji arborait un air grave. Momoshiro baissait la tête. Ryoma ne décollait pas les yeux du sol. Il se sentait triste, un peu perdu. Tezuka avait été son deuxième 'père' : il le soutenait, l'aidait, à sa manière, mais il l'avait toujours fait progresser, il avait toujours été là pour accepter de jouer contre lui. Toujours… Mais il se sentait aussi coupable. Il savait que Tezuka s'était suicidé à cause de lui. A cause de l'incident de l'autre jour. Sinon, pourquoi ?? Pourquoi….

Leur entraîneur sortit de la maison.

-Il a laissé deux lettres. Une pour nous tous. Et l'autre est pour toi Ryoma.

Les autres pensèrent que Tezuka laissait ses dernières recommandations en tant que capitaine et ne posèrent pas de question au ''pilier de Seigaku''. Après tout, Tezuka avait toujours été le seul qui comprenne vraiment les états d'âme de Ryoma, mis à part Momoshiro. Tezuka avait été le seul qui avait réussi à faire aimer le tennis à Ryoma. Sans mot dire, ce dernier saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit. L'écriture fine et élégante de Tezuka lui fit penser à celle de Fuji….pensée totalement déplacée.

_Ryoma,_

_Je suis fier de toi. Seigaku peut être fier de toi. Tu es un joueur exceptionnel. J'aurais aimé jouer un peu plus contre toi. N'abandonne jamais, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie et je n'en ai pas honte, car le tennis est ce que nous avions en commun, toi et moi. Et c'est grâce au tennis que j'ai pu te rencontrer. Je voudrais que tu deviennes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe s'il te plaît. Fais briller Seigaku et deviens encore plus fort. Aime le tennis. _

_Sais-tu ce qui me rend le plus triste ? C'est que nous ne nous soyons plus jamais adressé la parole après l'incident des vestiaires. Mais je ne regrette rien, si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé, je n'aurais sans doute jamais pu le faire. _

_Je me suis senti attiré par toi il y a deux ans. Tu t'entraînais ce soi-là, et je t'ai regardé, tu ne le savais pas. Tu étais resté pour être à ton meilleur niveau avant le match contre Rikkadai. Tu étais beau, je suis resté jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Tu étais captivant, comme toujours. Tu me semblais si pur que je n'ai jamais osé te demander de sortir avec moi. J'avais peur que ta beauté s'envole sous mes doigts. J'ai compris mon erreur lorsque Fuji a annoncé que vous sortiez ensemble. _

_Reste avec Fuji et sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. _

_Ryoma, souviens-toi qu'un papillon n'a qu'une seule paire d'ailes.  
Je t'aime, _

_Tezuka Kunimitsu. _

Sans s'en apercevoir, Ryoma s'était mis à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ne s'arrêtaient plus. Derrière lui, son petit ami avait lu la lettre mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il serra le fragile adolescent dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants dans le creux de l'oreille. Ryoma pleurait toujours.

A côté, Ryuuzaki-sensei lisait à haute voix l'autre lettre qui se révélait bien plus courte.

_Ryuuzaki-sensei et tous les titulaires de Seigaku,_

_Oubliez-moi. Je ne veux pas que cela vous déconcentre pour le match contre Rikkaidai. Gagnez. _

_Suivez seulement à la lettre les conseils du nouveau capitaine. _

_Tezuka _

- Qui est le nouveau capitaine ? demanda un Oishi bouleversé

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé, répondit Ryuuzaki.

Une voix rauque déformée par les sanglots se fit entendre :

-Moi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ryoma. Les yeux rougis, l'adolescent serrait dans sa main tremblante la lettre que lui avait adressée Tezuka.

'_Tezuka, moi aussi j'ai compris mon erreur : c'est de ne pas avoir compris que tu m'aimais.'_

Xox _Lorsqu'un papillon attend_

_trop longtemps qu'une fleur éclose, il dépérit avant même_

_d'avoir pu goûté à son nectar _xoX

Tous les élèves de Seigaku et quelques proches de Kunimitsu étaient venus à son enterrement. Ryoma, quant à lui, gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Fuji lui serra doucement le bras et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le cercueil qui n'avait pas encore été fermé.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-il.

Ryoma hésitait. Syuusuke le poussa légèrement dans le dos et Ryoma se dirigea lentement vers le corps de Tezuka.

Sous les yeux de tous, il sortit une balle de tennis de sa poche et la plaça dans la main gauche de l'ancien capitaine de Seigaku.

-Arigatô, Tezuka-buchou.

Alors qu'il allait repartir, il sembla se raviser sous les yeux compatissants de son petit ami. Tournant à nouveau ses yeux vers le mort, il toucha ses lèvres en rougissant, fixant celles de Kunimitsu. Il s'approcha du cercueil jusqu'à toucher le bois et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Tezuka. Les titulaires étouffèrent un hoquet de surprise, hormis Fuji. Quant aux membres de la famille Tezuka, ne sachant pas que Ryoma sortait avec Fuji, ils ne dirent rien.

Arborant un petit sourire triste, Ryoma se releva et chuchota :

-C'est un peu tard, ne, Tezuka-buchou ?

Xox _Lorsque la fleur éclot, elle dévoile ses pétales_

_déjà fanés de tristesse car le papillon_

_n'est plus là pour la voir_ xoX

Après la cérémonie, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, mince, le visage creusé par la tristesse et la fatigue, vint voir Ryoma.

- Vous êtes Echizen Ryoma je suppose ?

- Oui

- Je suis la mère de Kunimitsu. Mon fils parlait souvent du jeune prodige Echizen avec tant d'enthousiasme… Je me suis dit, enfin…Comme vous vous l'avez embrassé je me suis dit que vous deviez être Ryoma. Vous étiez le petit ami de Kunimitsu alors ?

- …Non.

- Ah.

- …

- Vous l'aimiez quand même ?

- Je crois…que j'aimais Tezuka. Je ne suis pas sûr. En fait, je sors déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je vois. Donc…Kunimitsu a fait cela pour vous, ne Ryoma-kun ?

La respiration du Prince du Tennis se bloqua. Ryoma savait à quoi faisait allusion la mère de Tezuka. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que Tezuka s'était suicidé. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre était encore plus douloureux que d'en avoir conscience.

-Oui. Je suis désolé Tezuka-san. Je….

-Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Kunimitsu a toujours fait ce qu'il pensait être le plus juste alors je suppose que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Ne culpabilisez pas. Avec qui sortez-vous ?

-Fuji Syuusuke.

-Fuji-san ? … C'est étrange de voir à quel point Kunimitsu et Fuji-san sont rivaux dans tous les domaines. Pourtant il y a quelques petites ressemblances, ne Ryoma-kun ?

A ce moment-là, Fuji arriva et s'excusant auprès de la mère de Tezuka, il partit avec Ryoma. Pendant tout le trajet, celui-ci demeura silencieux. _'Syuusuke et Tezuka-buchou…se ressemblent beaucoup.'_

Les matchs contre Rikkaidai avaient commencé. Malgré les recommandations de Tezuka, personne n'arrivait à l'oublier, à commencer par le nouveau capitaine. Echizen Ryoma avait entraîné son équipe d'une main de fer, à la façon de Tezuka. Pourtant ce dernier lui manquait. Beaucoup.

Les matchs de l'après-midi allaient commencer. Il allait devoir entrer sur le stade.

Durant le match, Ryoma utilisa la Tezuka Zone et l'ace.

'_Tezuka-buchou, soyez fier de moi' _

De l'autre côté du filet, il eût l'impression de voir Tezuka et se remémora son dernier match contre lui. (Cf. épisodes 177/178). A la fin du match, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

-Tezuka-buchou, arigatou gozaimasta !!!! s'écria Ryoma.

Il avait utilisé le Zero-Shiki Drop Shot. Du côté des titulaires, Fuji sourit tristement.

-Cette phrase….C'est comme lors de son dernier match contre Tezuka.

Et Ryoma pleura alors que le public l'ovationnait. Il pleura longuement, à genoux sur le terrain, comme lors de son dernier match contre Tezuka. Mais cette fois-ci Tezuka n'était pas là pour le voir. Et lorsque Yagyu lui tendit la main et le félicita, il aurait souhaité que ce soit Tezuka.

'_Suis-je à la hauteur….Kunimitsu ? '_

Un papillon se posa sur son bras. Un papillon aux ailes dorées. Et Ryoma sourit à travers ses larmes. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce papillon lui semblait familier.

Xox _Après tout, peut-être qu'un papillon_

_n'a pas qu'une seule paire d'ailes_ xoX

OWARI

0000000000000000000000000

…. Reviews ???

Please


End file.
